


Truly, Madly, Deeply

by ladywinchester1967



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jensen Ackles Smut, Multi, Sebastian Stan smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: Pairing: Jensen Ackles x Amelia “Mia” Rogers (OFC) x Sebastian StanWarnings: Poly-relationship (we’ll pretend both guys are single) smut, fluff, angst, feels (subject to change as the series goes on)A/N: This is an idea that popped into my head, it was SUPPOSED to be a one shot, but it’s taken on a life of its own!





	1. Under the Covers

“ _Show time._ ” She thought as she strode toward the bar and sat down. She happened to catch the bartender just as he was passing by her and orders a cocktail. She took in the scene around her while she waited for her drink, it felt like anyone who was anyone was at the late night Comic Con party. She had already bumped into a few people from the Walking Dead and Arrow and was currently scoping out someone who looked an awful lot like Shemar Moore from Criminal Minds. When her drink arrived, she had barely taken a sip when another was placed in front of her.

“Wow, that was quick!” She exclaimed.

“From the guys at the high top.” The bartender said and nodded to her right. She looked and sure enough, two guys were sitting at a high top, tipping their drinks to her. The first had long, dark hair and an equally dark beard with piercing blue eyes. The second had longer, brown hair on top of his head, just enough scruff on his chin and gorgeous green eyes. She raised her two drinks to them and grinned. When she’d finished her first drink, she made her way over to the guys, who were in conversation.

“So, who do I thank for the drink?” She asked and they looked up, both of them smiling.

“You can officially thank THIS GUY,” Blue Eyes said and motioned to his friend “see, he said you’d be over immediately and I said you’d wait until you had finished your first drink, so thank you for that.”

“I’m never making a bet with you again.” Green Eyes said, even though he was grinning.

“Well, thank you.” She told him and stuck out her hand “I’m Mia.”

“Mia? Well, nice to meet you Mia, I’m Jensen.” Green Eyes said and shook her hand. She loved the feeling of his large hand in her small one and bit her lip as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “and this is my friend Sebastian.” Jensen said and released her hand, motioning to his companion.

“Mia?” Sebastian asked as he shook her hand “That short for anything?”

“Amelia,” She told him as his hand engulfed hers “Everyone calls me Mia.”

“I like that,” he said and smiled as she squeezed his hand “see, I get a lame nickname, Seb.”

“At least Seb is understandable,” Jensen said “I get Jens or Jay.”

“Jay’s a good one.” Mia insisted as she reluctantly let go of Sebastian’s hand “And for the record, I like Seb. It’s short, sweet, to the point.”

They idly chatted for a few minutes about names before getting to the nitty gritty.

“So, what show are you on?” Jensen asked

“I’ve done a few guest spots on shows,” she told him “but I’ve got a reoccurring role on the X-Files reboot.”

“See? I told you she looked familiar.” Sebastian said to Jensen.

“You think EVERYONE looks familiar after a few drinks.” Jensen chided his friend. Sebastian rolled his blue eyes and took a sip from his drink.

“What about you?” Mia asked “What universe are you two from?”

“Marvel,” Sebastian offered first “And Once Upon A Time.”

“Marvel?” Mia asked, her eyebrows up “Really?”

“Really,” Sebastian said “I play Bucky Barnes.”

“Shut up, no way, that’s awesome!” She said and gently touched his arm “Seriously, that is so cool!”

“Yeah, pretty cool.” Sebastian said as he looked down at her hand on his arm. She gave him a coy smile and then turned her attention to Jensen.

“What about you? Are you a super hero too?” She asked and finished her drink.

“Kind of,” He said with a shrug “I’m on the show Supernatural.”

“No kidding,” she said “my friend Jesse loves that show!”

“Jesse has good taste.” Jensen said and licked his lower lip, so quickly that Mia almost missed it.

 

“Another round?” Sebastian asked, looking down at their empty drinks.

“Only if you two don’t make me drink alone.” She said and Sebastian gave her a sweet smile.

“I’m not one to let a lady drink alone, you Jay?” Sebastian asked and Jensen shook his head.

“Nah, especially not one as sweet as this one.” He said and she laughed.

After a few more drinks, flirty side eyes and small touches, Mia could barely stand it. Both were so charming and funny, she was torn. Could she be selfish and have both or was she going to have to choose?

Their next round came and they toasted before taking a sip of their drinks.

“I have an idea,” she said and they both perked up “let’s finish this round and then we keep this party going elsewhere?” She’d thrown the bait out there, now would they take it? Jensen and Sebastian looked at each other and seemed to come to an agreement, by the looks of things.

“We’re game,” Sebastian said “If you are.”

She grinned over the lip of her glass and said

“Oh, I’m more than game.”

Once they finished their last round, they paid their tab and left the bar. Jensen walked in front and took her hand, which she accepted and then she grabbed Sebastian’s hand.

“Wouldn’t want to lose you in the crowd!” She exclaimed to him.

“Not likely.” Sebastian said with a wink as he laced his fingers through hers.

 

She blushed deeply as they made their way back into the resort and away from the loud party. Jensen pulled her close, her side against his front, and he asked

“You wanna go up stairs with us?”

She looked up at him and then back at Sebastian, who was grinning ear to ear.

Both? Both sounded good, so she nodded.

“My room?” She suggested and pulled out her key card. The guys shared grins and the three of them made their way to the elevator. When they climbed in, Jensen went first, followed by Mia and then Sebastian, who stood with his back against the back of the elevator.

“Which floor darlin?” Jensen asked, his Texas drawl coming through.

Mia reluctantly let go of Jensen’s hand long enough to push the glowing number 5 on the elevator wall. The doors snapped shut as Sebastian pulled her to him, her back against his chest. He let his free hand gently caress her jacket covered arm and she leaned into his touch. Jensen stepped closer, caging her between them, his fingers just barely dancing over her jawline. Fueled by liquid courage and raw desire, she let out a shaky breath and then looked between both guys.

“I've never done this before.” She confessed.

This didn’t seem to phase them, Sebastian scooped her hair off her shoulder and leaned into her ear.

“We have,” He said in a low tone “just relax. We’ll take care of you.”

“If you want us to stop,” Jensen said “it’s fine. No hard feelings.”

“No,” she insisted “I mean, I don’t want to stop. I’m just not sure what to do.”

“We’ve got you.” Sebastian said in her ear and then gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek. She breathed in sharply just as the elevator announced their arrival at her floor. The three of them scurried out of the elevator and down the hall, Jensen taking the lead again as Mia and Sebastian followed behind him. Once they reached her door, she quickly slid the key in the lock and it beeped, the lock turning and letting them in. Mia walked through the door, followed by Sebastian and then Jensen, who locked the door behind them. Mia and Sebastian stumbled over to the bed where he sat down and she crawled up into his lap, her hands carding through his long hair. Jensen watched as she gently kissed his lips, her eyes fluttering shut as she did. He gripped her waist and kissed her back as she arched into him, kissing him again. Jensen came up behind her, rid her of her jacket and started kissing her neck, making her moan as he sucked and nibbled on her flesh.

She snaked one hand behind her and felt Jensen’s cock through his jeans. She rubbed her hand up and down his generous length and he let out a chuckle before pushing her hand away.

“We’re gonna take care of you,” he purred in her ear “what do you want sweetheart?”

Sebastian feverishly kissed her; kissing her was like oxygen, he had to have it.

“Want,” she moaned against Sebastian’s mouth “I want-fuck!-I want!” She whined.

“Tell us what you want,” Jensen insisted as he wound his arm around to her front and then up her skirt “we’ll see what we can do. Right Seb?”

Sebastian nodded and pulled back from her.

“Gonna make you feel so good.” He rasped, his voice heavy with desire. Jensen’s fingertips grazed over her soaking core and he let out a small moan.

“She’s damn near ruined these panties.” He said to Sebastian, who quickly rid her of her skirt while Jensen ran his hands over her back, pulling the straps of her top down. Left in just her top, panties and shoes, she suddenly felt very exposed. She watched as Sebastian bit his lip and then smiled.

“You going shy on us, beautiful?” Sebastian asked.

“I’m the only one losing layers.” She teased as she pulled on Sebastian’s shirt, which he took off, then she did the same thing to Jensen. Sebastian scooted to the middle of the bed, taking her with him as Jensen came up behind her, kissing the back of her neck and her bare shoulders. All three of them got on their knees as Sebastian turned his attention to kissing her chest and cleavage. Jensen worked his way up to her mouth, kissing her sweetly as he held her hair in his hand, tilting her head back. Kissing him was different than kissing Sebastian, Jensen’s lips were fuller and he seemed to want to take his time, building her up slowly. She moaned into Jensen’s mouth as Sebastian unzipped her top and it fell away. She pushed it and her shoes off the bed and deftly worked on kissing Jensen while taking Sebastian’s pants off. Sebastian pulled one of the cups of her bra down and her nipple popped out. Sebastian gripped before latching his lips around it, his tongue flicking over the hardening bud. She moaned into Jensen’s mouth and arched her back as Sebastian grabbed her other breast. Jensen quickly undid her bra and it fell down between her and Sebastian where she pushed it off the bed. Sebastian sucked hard on her nipple and she cried out, digging her nails into Jensen’s shoulder. Jensen moaned and held her hips tightly as Sebastian switched to her other nipple, sucking on it and scraping his teeth against it. She cried out again and Jensen slipped one of his hands down into her panties to find her soaking core. He slowly let his fingers glide through her folds.

“Mh, so fucking wet all ready sweetheart?” He asked with a grin as he kissed her neck.

“Yes.” she moaned with one hand on Jensen’s shoulder and the other on Sebastian’s shoulder.

“Is she?” Sebastian asked and looked up at Jensen, who nodded and removed his fingers from her panties and then licked them clean.

“And sweet.” Jensen said with a grin as Mia stared at him, shocked. She then looked at Sebastian, who was grinning and then slid his hand into her panties, repeating the same motion Jensen had, only he slid the tips of his fingers inside her, making her gasp.

“Fuck,” Sebastian groaned “tight too.”

“You want him to go down on you sweetheart?” Jensen asked as he kissed Mia, she could taste herself on his mouth, which made him all the more tasty.

“Only if I get to go down on you.” She said to Jensen, feeling bold.

One of his eyebrows shot up and she was immediately even more turned on.

 

“You got it sweetheart,” Jensen said “Seb, where do you want her?”

“Get on all fours for me pretty girl, face toward Jensen.” Sebastian said as he seared a kiss on to her lips. She nodded and then he released her. She did as he commanded and was eye level with Jensen’s crotch, which admittedly, wasn’t a bad view. She could see the definition of his generous cock through his jeans and she eagerly reached for his belt as Sebastian kissed down her spine and then settled between her legs by laying on his back. Mia unbuckled Jensen’s belt and popped the button on his jeans as Sebastian lowered her core on to his face, where he licked a long, flat stripe up her slit, making her whine. She unzipped Jensen’s jeans and he took them off along with his underwear, kicking them aside. Her mouth instantly watered, which if she was being perfectly honest, had never happened with a guy before. His cock was wide and long, perfectly curved and leaking pre-cum that begged to be licked off. She took his length in her hand and licked up the underside of his cock, making him let out a hiss of desire.

“Fuck.” he moaned.

She opened her mouth and took the head into her mouth, working her hand and mouth at the same time as she took more and more of him into her mouth.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was going to town on Mia, making figure eights with his tongue through her folds, flicking his tongue over her clit and gripping the meat of her ass hard.

She moaned as Jensen grabbed her hair up into a ponytail so he could watch his clock disappear into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, sucking on him as the vibrations from her moaning made him cry out.

Sebastian moaned between Mia’s legs as he slipped one of his hands from her butt to between her legs where he used his fingers to spread her open. He pushed two fingers inside her as he sucked on her clit, making her moan even louder, which in turn, caused Jensen to moan louder.

Mia wanted more, she wanted both of them at the same time, she craved to be stuffed with both of their cocks.

“Seb-Sebastian,” She stammered “fuck, I want you inside me.”

“Come for me,” he moaned “and I’ll give you what you want.”

Jensen bucked his hips into her mouth and she released her hand around him, taking his entire length into her mouth. She gripped his hips and let him have control. He started with shallow thrusts, not knowing how sensitive her gag reflex was. Without warning, she popped off of him and looked up at him.

“You can go harder,” she told him “I don’t have a gag reflex.”

Both men stopped what they were doing, unable to believe their ears.

“Holy shit.” Jensen said, shocked.

“Fucking jackpot.” Sebastian said and buried his face in between her legs. Mia took Jensen back into her mouth and he thrust deep into her mouth, her nose touching his belly and she didn’t flinch.

“Shit!” Jensen moaned and thrust harder as she moaned around him, Sebastian’s fingers and tongue working her up higher and higher. She clenched around his fingers as he teeth grazed over her clit and she arched her back, letting out a loud moan. He curled his fingers in just the right spot and before she knew it, she was gushing on to his hand and into his mouth, letting out a lust filled cry with Jensen’s cock mostly muffling the sound. Sebastian worked her through the high, drawing as much as he could from her until he crawled out from between her legs. He kissed up her spine and to her ear.

“Look at you,” He rasped in her ear “you like him being balls deep in your mouth?” She nodded and he playfully bit the shell of her ear and asked “still want me?”

She nodded again as best as she could and Sebastian kissed down her neck and spine again before lining his cock up with her entrance. He flicked the head of his cock through her soaking folds and finally pushed inside her, making her moan as both men thrust into her.

  
  


  
  


She laughed as Sebastian tickled her and Jensen held her close.

“NO FAIR, ganging up on me!” She exclaimed as she laughed.

“We like hearing you laugh sweetheart.” Jensen cooed in her ear.

She finally managed to wriggle out of Jensen’s grip and push Sebastian’s hands away. He grabbed her wrists and kissed her, then let her go as she settled between the two men, laying on her stomach.

“Have a good time?” Sebastian asked and she nodded.

“Strangers in a bar is my favorite.” She reminded him as she laid on her stomach, one hand on Sebastian’s chest and her leg draped in Jensen’s lap. He gently caressed her knee and Sebastian squeezed her hand as a memory popped into her head.

“I gotta see if your Mom texted about Melody.” She said to Jensen and crawled out of bed.

“I’m sure she did.” Jensen called after her “Melody’s in good hands sweetheart!”

Melody was Jensen and Mia’s daughter, whom they had left in the care of Jensen’s mother while they were at Comic Con. They would head home the following day after all of them had done their last panels and interviews for the weekend.

“Speaking of _fluturaș_ ,” (-little butterfly) Sebastian said and sat up as Mia made her way back to bed with her phone in hand “did you get that email from the adoption agency?”

“I did,” she said and sat between the two men, her back against the headboard. She laid her head on Jensen’s shoulder and placed her legs in Sebastian’s lap “by that, I mean I skimmed over it, and I’ll read it better on the plane while we head home.”

Sebastian and Mia had been trying to adopt a baby together for nearly a year and, for one reason or another, the adoption hadn’t worked out.

“I read them,” Sebastian told her and pulled up his phone “I’m leaning more toward one than the other.”

“Why’s that?” Jensen asked as Mia checked her phone for updates.

“One seems more like us than the other.” Sebastian explained “I mean, they’re not ploy like us, but the girl is a pharmacy technician.”

“Hey! Like I used to do!” She exclaimed with pride.

“Does it say what the guy does?” Jensen asked and kissed Mia’s temple.

“He’s a welder,” Sebastian said “they live in Arizona.”

“Ya’ll couldn’t find someone in Texas?” Jensen asked.

“We had to open up the search remember?” Mia reminded Jensen “Otherwise Mia would be ten before she gets a brother or a sister and I want them at least sort of close in age.”

  
  


After ComicCon, Supernatural and X-Files were on summer hiatus and Sebastian being in between films, this was their favorite time. when all of them were home and could be together as a family. Jensen peeled and chopped vegetables as Mia stirred chicken in a skillet while Sebastian made drinks and picked the music with Melody on his hip. With long, dark hair, blueish green eyes and a dimpled smile that was just like Jensen’s, she was the apple of all of their eyes.

“Here little bug,” Sebastian said “you pick one.”

“I want this one.” She said and pulled out The Beatles Yellow Submarine, handing it to Sebastian as Jensen laughed.

“Good taste kiddo!” He said across the living room.

Sebastian grinned in agreement as he placed the record on to the turn table and Melody squirmed in his arms to be set down. she started to sway along with the music with an adorable smile on her face.

“Look Momma! I dancing!” Melody said to her mother. Mia turned and looked

“You’re doing so well sweetie!” Mia encouraged her as Sebastian bobbed his head along with the music and made his way over to the bar.

“Jens, whiskey for you?” Sebastian asked and Jensen nodded “Baby, you want wine?” He asked Mia who looked back at him and said

“I’d love some, thank you.”

“Papa, I want drink too.” Melody said and held up her Moana cup to give to Sebastian.

“More milk?” Sebastian asked and the little girl nodded. “You got it.”

Sebastian made the adults drinks and then got Melody he cup of milk, which she accepted and then walked over to Jensen, tugging on the leg of his pants.

“Yes little one?” Jensen asked and looked down at her affectionately.

“What you doin Daddy?” She asked.

“Chopping vegetables, you wanna see?” Jensen asked and she nodded. He picked her up and sat her on the counter and showed her how he was cutting the vegetables. Sebastian handed Jensen his tumbler of whiskey and Jensen thanked him. He then walked over to Mia and handed her a glass of wine, which she gratefully accepted.

“How’s the chicken coming? It smells delicious.” He asked as he placed a hand on her hip.

“Just fine,” She said “a little bit of herbs and poultry seasoning does the trick.”

“Where’d you get that tip from?” He asked and kissed her bare shoulder.

“My Mom.” She said with a sigh.

Mia’s parents hadn’t been around in years, they had thought she would settle down with Jensen and get married, but when Sebastian came into the picture, she came out to them as polyamorous and they ceased all contact with her, claiming her lifestyle was unnatural and unacceptable. They sent holiday cards, birthday and Christmas presents to Melody but that was as far as the communication between them and their daughter went.

Sebastian moved his hand from her hip and then up her back, soothingly.

“I’m sorry,” he said “I didn’t mean to upset you _draga mea._ ” (-my darling)

“It’s okay,” She said “disappointing and not ideal? Yeah, but it’s okay.”

Melody’s sudden laughter broke the sad silence between Mia and Sebastian and they turned to see Jensen tickling the little girl.

“Hey, hey!” Mia teased “Are you holding up progress over there?!”

“No!” Jensen exclaimed “I’m done, and she tickled me first.”

“No I didn’t!” Melody exclaimed, a big, guilty smile on her face.

  
  


They made chicken and vegetable stir fry and the California afternoon had faded into a nice, cool evening which was perfect for eating outside. So they decided to dine on the back porch that over looked the ocean while still jamming along to The Beatles.

“Any thoughts on the couples?” Sebastian asked Mia.

“I'm with you on the welder and the pharmacy technician,” Mia told him as she bit into her food “they just seem like people we would hang out with if we knew them. Jay? Any thoughts?”

Jensen chewed his food and thought, after he swallowed, he said

“It's ya'lls decision.”

“But your vote counts,” Mia reminded him “this is a decision that effects this family.”

“I know,” he said as he took another bite “I'm leaning more toward the other couple. The older ones.”

“Any particular reason?” Sebastian asked, interested.

Jensen thought and chewed again. Once his mouth was clear, he said

“I don't know, I just get a better feeling about them than the other ones. Can't really explain it.”

“Mommy?” Melody asked

“Yes sweet pea?” Mia answered

“When's my brother or sister coming?” Melody inquired.

Mia smiled and said

“Hopefully soon, Papa and I are trying to find one, I promise.”

“Why didn't you guys just go with IVF?” Jensen asked “Then you wouldn't have to go through all this.”

“We'd still be going through a process,” Mia explained “they'd have to get the eggs out of me, which means I'd be taking hormones and that's not gonna be fun for anyone in this house.”

“Plus we'd have to find a surrogate,” Sebastian told him “so we'd still have conversations like this.”

“And it's expensive,” Mia said “on something that may or may not work.”

“Jesus,” Jensen said, wrinkling his nose “all that? Really?”

Sebastian and Mia nodded

“Remember? We looked into it after I had Melody and once we figured out what a pain in the ass it would be, we decided to adopt.”

Jensen thought back and the memory came to him, albeit vaguely.

“I remember it taking place but I forgot about that part, the pain in the ass part.” Jensen told them honestly.

“It's okay,” Mia told him “it was a long time ago.”

  
  


After the meal, Melody settled into Mia’s lap and started to nod off as the three adults talked. Mia kissed the top of Melody’s head and waited until she could feel the little girl slumped and sleeping in her arms.

“Guys, I’m gonna put little bug to bed.” Mia announced and stood up.

“You want help?” Sebastian asked.

“No, I’ve got it, but will you two clean up dinner please?” Mia asked and Jensen stood up.

“Yeah, we got this.” He said and affectionately rubber Melody’s head “Good night sweet pea.”

Mia carried Melody over to Sebastian, who kissed her cheek and said

“Sweet dreams.”

 

 


	2. My Darling Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jensen Ackles x Amelia “Mia” Rogers x Sebastian Stan
> 
> Warnings: Jensen’s performance and look at DallasCon (yeah, that’s a warning), feels, fluff, Sick!Sebastian, Sick!Child, ANGST…..god the angst!
> 
> A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this second chapter!! It come to me a lot faster than i previously anticipated!! As always, I did read over this, so if any mistakes pop up, they belong to me, ALL PICS AND GIFS DO NOT, credit goes to their original owners.

Mia and Sebastian gently shut the door behind them as they walked to the side of the stage that was blocked off by curtains. Both of them were on a happy high, they had decided to pick the welder and pharmacy technician couple and their lawyer was in the process of setting up the exchange of the child from the couple to Sebastian and Mia.

It was the weekend of DallasCon and Jensen couldn't have been more excited to get back to his home town and see his parents, especially after hearing the good news. That night was the Saturday Night Special concert and Jensen was going to sing, so Mia insisted on being as close to the action as she could.

“Ladies and gentlemen, Mister Jensen Ackles!” Rob Benedict exclaimed and the room immediately filled with cheers and applause as Jensen walked on stage looking perfect with his hiatus beard, baseball cap, t-shirt and matching button down, jeans and boots. He looked good enough to eat and every girl, possibly some guys, in the audience knew it too. Sebastian leaned into her ear and said

“I requested this song for you.” As he folded his arms around her and kissed her temple.

“What song?” She asked.

“Woo, Dallas! My hometown!” Jensen said into the mic and grinned widely as he glanced to her side of the stage. “All right, let's get emotional.” He said as he quickly winked at her and began to sing

  
  


_Oh thinkin' about all our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free_

  
  


“Oh you gotta be shitting me!” She exclaimed, this was one of her favorite songs.

  
  


_Now nothin' can take you away from me_

_We've been down that road before_

_But that's over now_

_You keep me comin' back for more_

  
  


Her eyes watered as Sebastian squeezed her tightly and sang along with Jensen

  
  


_Baby, you're all that I want_

_When you're lyin' here in my arms_

_I'm findin' it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

  
  


She squeezed Sebastian’s hands as he nuzzled her neck.

  
  


_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

  
  


Tears spilled out of Mia’s eyes as she looked from Jensen to Sebastian and back again, admiring both of her men, the world around her seemed to melt away. They were both putting on a show for her and she was blown away by the sweetness of the gesture.

  
  


_Oh once in your life you find someone_

_Who will turn your world around_

_Bring you up when you're feelin' down_

  
  


She sighed as Sebastian turned her sideways and pressed his forehead to hers. She quickly kissed him and then hugged him tightly, tears pouring out of her eyes.

  
  


_Yeah nothin' could change what you mean to me_

_Oh there's lots that I could say_

_But just hold me now_

_'Cause our love will light the way_

  
  


“I love you  _draga mea_.” He said as he held her face in his hands.

“I love you too, my darling dear.” She told him and kissed him “Both of you, so, so much.”

  
  


_And baby, you're all that I want_

_When you're lyin' here in my arms_

_I'm findin' it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

  
  


That night, after hanging out with some of the Supernatural cast and crew, and being a little heavy handed with the alcohol; Jensen, Mia and Sebastian were left alone with Rob and Jared Padalecki, as the rest of the group had gone back to their rooms to get some sleep.

“So how does it work? The three of you?” Rob asked “If you guys don’t mind my curiosity.”

“Not at all,” Mia said with a grin “it just does, I mean, I can’t put it better than that.” She sat with one leg in Jensen’s lap and one hand holding Sebastian’s hand “It’s like a well oiled machine.”

“So there’s no jealously between you two?” Jared asked Jensen and Sebastian. The two men looked at each other and then Sebastian asked

“I mean, not really?”

Jensen shook his head

“We have our moments, just like anyone else, but other than that? No, not really.” Jensen explained.

“So how does it work? Sleeping arrangement wise?” Rob asked “I don’t know so that’s why I’m asking.”

“You’re fine,” Mia told him “they have their rooms if they want to be alone, and I have my room with a big bed where they can migrate if they want to, it’s totally up to them, and I don’t want to pressure anyone into sleeping with me every night if they don’t want to ya know?”

“But nine times out of ten, we all wind up in your bed anyway.” Sebastian pointed out.

“That’s true,” Mia added “but no one’s obligated to spend the night with me if they don’t want to.”

The two men stared and Jared asked

“And the blessed miracle that is Melody? How’d that happen?”

“Winter Solider is what happened, this guy,” she said and patted Sebastian’s chest “was filming far, far away for six months and that’s when Melody was created.”

“And you can’t have any more?” Jared asked.

Mia shook her head

“Nope, it’s medically not possible. My blessed miracle named Melody is the only one I’ll ever have.”

“Wow,” Jared said “that’s crazy, I can’t believe that.”

“What happened?” Rob asked “Again, if you don’t mind me asking.”

Jensen and Sebastian looked at Mia, feeling their defenses rise. No one, not even their good friend, would make Mia talk if she didn’t want to. Recognizing the look on both men’s faces, she subdued them with squeezes to Jensen’s thigh and Sebastian’s hand.

“You sure you want to hear?” Mia asked “It’s not the kind of story you want to hear after eating a large meal.”

“Say no more,” Rob said, catching the hint “I didn’t mean to pry.”

“You’re fine,” Mia explained “I just didn’t want you to have to see your dinner in reverse is all.”

  
  


After things had wrapped up with Jared and Rob; Mia, Jensen and Sebastian went up stairs to their room. Sebastian almost immediately passed out after he got ready for bed and was spooning Mia while she and Jensen talked.

“Why did you think they were asking about our relationship?” Jensen asked as he laced his fingers through hers.

“Well,” She said as she squeezed his hand “it’s not every day you have three adults in a relationship and everyone is consenting to it you know?” She asked.

“I mean it was a little weird when it started,” Jensen admitted “but we’ve been at this for how long?”

“As of next Tuesday, six years.” She told him.

“It’s just normal now,” he said “I wake up with you and sometimes him, the three of us are usually together and we have Melody, we’re our own family.”

“We are,” She told him “and I love our life together, the four of us.”

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

“Me too.”

  
  


The next morning, Jensen got up early to get ready for his morning panel, which caused Mia to wake up.

“Morning handsome.” She said with a yawn.

“What’re you doing up so early?” He asked, concerned he’d woken her up.

“I never sleep well in a different bed without both my men present.” She informed him and slinked over to him. He wrapped her in his arms and inhaled the scent of her hair, smiling.

“You make me so, so happy.” He told her and kissed the top of her head.

“You make me happy too handsome.” She told him, their eyes catching in the mirror. They both grinned and then she reluctantly released him so he could finish getting ready. He put on a white button down shirt with a blue pinstriped shirt over that and rolled his sleeves perfectly to accentuate his already large arms. He slid into his dark jeans and finished the look off with dark socks and brown shoes and she smiled in approval.

“I like it.” She told him, but his hair was still disheveled “What’re you gonna do with your hair?”

“I don’t know,” he said and looked at it in the mirror “slick it back maybe?”

“It’s a little long on the sides for that,” she reminded him “how about fluffing it up?”

“That’s on you,” He said “I can’t get it right to do that.”

She grabbed the gel, squirted a small amount in her hands and fluffed his hair up so that it looked undone, but also like he’s put some kind of effort into making it look nice. He smiled at the results in the mirror.

“Good job baby,” he said “I like it.”

“The fan girls and some boys will like it too.” She told him “I promise you.”

At about that time, Sebastian appeared, looking as tired as he had the night before.

“Looking good Jay,” He said, sounding slightly congested “are you gonna be okay if I skip the panel? I woke up not feeling good.”

Mia’s face went from happy to concerned in a few seconds flat as she pressed her hand to Sebastian’s forehead.

“Oh no _dragul meu_ ,” She said“you’re burning up. You want me to stay here with you?”

“No,” Sebastian said “you go, be with Jay’s family and Melody. I’ll have some soup and watch HBO.”

“Yeah, you stay here.” Jensen told Sebastian “Hold down the bed until she gets back, I have photo ops and autographs until late tonight.”

“When will you be back?” Sebastian asked Mia.

“I’ll come back after the panel, so a few hours.” Mia told him “You need to rest Mister.”

She tucked Sebastian back into bed and got ready herself before walking down to the main ballroom with Jensen, Jared and Cliff.

“Hope the guy is okay.” Jensen said, clearly worried about Sebastian.

“I’m sure it isn’t anything serious and he’ll bounce back no problem.” Mia assured Jensen as she squeezed his hand.

  
  


Mia watched the gold panel from backstage with Jensen’s parents and Melody, who insisted on sitting in Mia’s lap.

“Yes, over here.” Jensen said and looked over at the person who had just walked up to the microphone.

“I’m sorry, I’m really nervous.” The girl said

“I have that effect on people.” Jared joked, getting some laughs.

“My question is for Jensen,” the girl said and he immediately perked up “I just wanted to ask how you, Mia and Melody are doing?”

No one outside their few friends knew about Jensen and Mia’s unconventional relationship, and it wasn’t uncommon for him to get questions about him and Mia and Melody. They’d been public with their relationship before Sebastian came along. Jensen grinned and said

“Everyone’s great; my girls are fantastic.”

Mia blushed deeply as the audience went “oohh” and “aawww”.

“They’re here, um, with my parents.” Jensen added. A good amount of people cheered and Jensen said “I’ll see if they’ll come out.”

Jensen crept backstage just as he caught Melody’s eyes.

“Daddy, I go! I go with you!” Melody yelled and reached for Jensen. He took the little girl into his arms as Mia laughed and she looked at Jensen’s parents who were smiling at her.

“Guess we’re going on stage.” she said with a shrug.

Jensen offered Mia his free hand, which she took and they walked out on stage being met with cheers and shouts. Melody put her thumb in her mouth and sucked on it as she clung to Jensen. Mia squeezed Jensen’s hand and waved to the fans with her free hand. Jared quickly hugged her and gave Melody a pat on the back.

  
  


After the panel, Jensen’s parents took Melody back to their house where Jensen, Sebastian and Melody would collect her once the Con was over. Melody was immediately at Jensen’s side.

“I’m stressed,” he told her “it’s nerve wracking knowing how the show ends but we can’t tell anyone.”

“You can do it,” she assured him and looked at him with a coy smile on her face “unless you need something from me?”

“I’d LOVE something from you.” He said and gave her a smoldering kiss. She giggled against his mouth and spied a random broom closet.

“There?” She asked and he nodded.

“Jensen!” Jared yelled “We gotta go, we got ops man!”

Jensen’s head slumped over as he leaned into Mia’s ear.

“Rain check?” He asked and playfully bit her ear lobe.

She let out a hiss of delight and said

“Damn you’re frisky today, yes, definitely a rain check.”

Jensen pulled back and smiled before kissing her again.

“I’m gonna go check on Seb, have fun at your ops and autographs.” She told him before patting his chest.

  
  


Once she was back upstairs, Melody let herself into the room and found Sebastian in bed watching TV.

“Hey stranger,” she told him and he looked up “how’re you feeling?”

“Like hell.” He said, sounding miserable. She sat on the bed and checked his forehead, he wasn’t as warm as he had been when she left, but he was still hot.

“You poor thing,” she told him and kissed his forehead “have you taken anything? Some Tylenol or something?”

He shook his head and told her

“I wasn’t sure what to have since my pharmacy technician wasn’t around.”

She grinned and ran her fingers through his hair.

“What’re your symptoms?” She asked.

“Head hurts,” he said “and my sinuses are killing me.”

“Could just be allergies,” she said “have you eaten?”

“I had some soup and a sandwich.” He said.

“Well at least you have your appetite,” she said “I’ve got some of that sinus medicine in my bag.” She got up and made her way over to her emergency bag, the guys called it her Mary Poppins bag because it had everything one could ever need in it. She fished out the medicine she was looking for and handed him two pills, which he took.

“Can you come lay with me? Please?” He asked.

“You’re so cuddly when you’re sick.” She told him as she slipped off her shoes and climbed into bed with him. He laid his head on her chest and she stroked his hair as the movie went on.

“You want me to put on Frozen for you?” She joked and he groaned.

“If I hear “Let it Go” one more time, I’m going to lose my shit.” He said and she laughed.

“I’m just kidding _dragul meu_.”She told him and kissed his forehead. “We're gonna be parents here shortly.” she reminded him. He looked up at her and smiled

“Finally.” he said and smiled. Even though he looked a little run down and had dark circles under his eyes, she could see the happiness radiating from his face. He settled down and was nodding in and out on consciousness when Mia’s phone started ringing.

“That’s Jensen’s Mom,” She said and got up to answer it “hey, what’s up?”

“I know you guys are probably really busy right now,” Mrs. Ackles said “but I wanted to let you guys know that Melody’s running a little bit of a fever.”

“Oh no, is she okay?” Mia asked, anxiety rising in her chest.

“It’s just a low grade fever,” Mrs. Ackles said “I gave her some Tylenol and she’s watching Paw Patrol with Alan right now.”

“I noticed she was a little sluggish this morning,” Mia said as she got back in bed with Sebastian “I thought maybe she was just tired or something.”

“Me too,” Mrs. Ackles said “I checked her after lunch because she seemed a little off and that’s what it is.”

“Sebastian isn’t feeling well either,” Mia said as she picked at her lip, a nervous habit she’d had as long as she could remember “I’ll come get her.”

“Are you sure?” Mrs. Ackles asked “She’s fine here until you guys planned to get her until tonight.”

Mia sighed, her maternal instincts in over drive. She looked at Sebastian, who was noticeably worried and told him what was going on.

“Can you go over there?” Sebastian asked “At least until tonight?”

“But what about you?” She asked, torn.

“I’m thirty six years old,” he said “I can take care of myself. You go to little bug, she needs you more than I do.”

“Is that okay with you?” Mia asked Mrs. Ackles.

“I think she’d like that.” Mrs. Ackles said and sounded like she was smiling.

  
  


Mia texted Jensen and let him know what was going on and then took and Uber over to his parents house to get to Melody.

“Mommy!” She exclaimed when she saw Mia and was immediately in her arms.

“How’re you feeling little bug?” Mia asked “Grandma said you’re running a temperature.”

“I no feel good Mommy.” Melody said pitifully. “Where’s Daddy and Papa?”

“Daddy’s still working,” Mia explained “Papa’s not feeling good either so he’s in bed. They’ll come get us tonight once Daddy finishes work okay?”

Melody nodded and curled into Mia's lap as the next episode of Paw Patrol came on. Mia sighed and said

“I've got some good news that might cheer you up little bug.”

“What Mommy?” Melody asked

“We found a baby brother or sister for you,” Mia told her and Melody immediately perked up “he or she will be here in a few weeks.”

“I get baby brother?!” Melody squealed in excitement as Mr. and Mrs. Ackles both grinned widely and congratulated Mia, who laughed.

“I don't know if it's a boy or a girl,” she told Melody “we'll find out for sure in a day or so.”

“Finally!” Mrs. Ackles exclaimed and Mia beamed at her.

“Grandma, Grandpa I get a brother or a sister!” Melody told

Later that night, Jensen and Sebastian showed up to the Ackles' house and Jensen's parents invited them all to stay for dinner.

“A home cooked meal could do all of you some good and we want to celebrate your good news.” Mrs. Ackles insisted.

Jensen and Sebastian looked at Mia, who sheepishly grinned.

“I told them, Melody wasn't feeling good and I wanted to give her something to cheer her up.” she said.

“You know what?” Jensen asked “That's a great idea, let's celebrate.”

Sebastian nodded in agreement and asked

“Too exciting to keep the news to yourself huh?”

“Well, you two know,” she said “why not share it with our families?”

  
  


After having their fill of wine and spaghetti, they all headed back to the resort to grab their things and head home to California. While there, Sebastian and Mia each got an email from their adoption lawyer who said that the paperwork had been signed by the couple, and they would get the news when the baby was born so that they could be at the hospital.

  
  


_Two Weeks Later......._

Sebastian glared as his computer monitor as he angrily typed. A tentative knock came at the door as he looked up for the first time in roughly twenty minutes.

“Come in.” He said as he paused and knocked back the rest of his drink.

Mia came through the door, her brows furrowed together.

“You okay?” She asked with trepidation “What’re you doing?”

“Telling the adoption agency and the baby lawyer where to go and how to fucking get there.” He growled as she walked closer to him.

“Oh honey,” she said as she reached her hand out for his “they warned us that this kind of thing could happen.”

The couple had pulled out of the adoption at the last minute after the baby was born, citing that they had changed their minds. Sebastian, Mia and Jensen were all devastated by the news, but no one took it as hard a Melody had. She'd been involved in picking out things for her new sibling's nursery and was deeply upset that the baby wouldn't be coming to live with them.

Sebastian put his glass to the side and turned the chair to face Mia.

“I’m starting to wonder if this was a good idea,” he said as he down cast his eyes, defeat in his tone “like this just wasn’t meant to happen for you and I.”

“It’s gonna happen,” Mia told him as she took his hand in both of hers “this one? Those other ones? They just weren’t our baby.”

“But when?” Sebastian asked and looked up with tears in his sapphire blue eyes “When?”

“I don’t know,” she told him as she gently laid her hand on his cheek and then pushed it through his long hair “but our baby will come. I know it will.”

She watched as a lone tear fell down his face and she quickly wiped it away with her thumb. He opened his arms and she straddled his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck as he cried bitterly into her chest.

“It’s okay,” She told him in a soothing tone as she ran one hand through his hair and the other gently up and down his back “it’s okay _d_ _ragul meu_ , I’m right here.”

They sat there like that for a long time, until he’d had his fill of crying and then just wanted to be held. She took him to bed and laid down with him, curling up against his back and holding him until he fell asleep.

  
  


Jensen came to bed a while after that and Mia sat up, gently prying herself away from the sleeping Sebastian.

“Is he okay?” Jensen asked

“He's taking it pretty hard,” she explained with a yawn “which is understandable.”

Jensen nodded and hugged her tightly.

“What about you?” He asked and kissed the crown of her head “Are you okay?”

She sighed against his chest.

“I’m upset,” she told him “really upset.”

He pulled her into the sitting area of their bedroom and they cuddled together on the big arm chair that was bathed in low lighting above them and moonlight streaming through their bedroom window.

“Talk to me sweetheart,” he said and tucked her hair behind her ear “besides the obvious, what’s got you so upset?”

“This is my fault,” she told him “all my fault.”

“What makes you say that?” He asked patiently.

She let out a sigh and said

“I’m the one that can’t get pregnant any more.”

Mia’s pregnancy with Melody had been fought with complications and the birth had been equally difficult. As it later turned out, her uterus had been torn and Melody had to be delivered via emergency c-section and Mia’s uterus had to be removed as a result.

“Sweetheart,” Jensen said gently “that wasn’t your fault. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“We got lucky with Melody,” she told him “I just don’t understand why this had to happen to where I can’t have any more.”

“I wish I had an answer for you.” He said soothingly.

“Why does he even stay if I can’t give him the one thing he wants?” She asked with tear stained cheeks.

“I stay because I love you.” A tired, but clear voice came from across the room.

Jensen and Mia looked up and saw Sebastian sitting up in bed with a weak smile on his face.

  
  


“C’mere _draga mea_.” He said.

Both Jensen and Mia got up and climbed into bed.

“How much did you hear?” She asked Sebastian.

“Enough,” He told her as he took her hand and kissed the back of it “I don’t blame you for anything, it’s nobody’s fault okay?”

She nodded and she felt Jensen’s hand on her hip.

“Do you guys want to call it off for a little bit?” He asked “Maybe take a break from baby hunting?”

They looked at Jensen and then at each other, and Sebastian nodded.

“I think that would be a good idea,” Sebastian said “we’re on a few waiting lists so we’re not stopping completely.”

“I agree.” She said and then she looked at Jensen “good thinking handsome.”

“And here you thought I was just another pretty face.” He said and nuzzled her cheek.

 

 


	3. Like A Heart Needs A Beat

A week after the adoption fell through, Sebastian and Mia were still in a funk about the whole thing. They each felt with it in their own way; Mia threw herself into caring for the people she did have in the house, while Sebastian brooded a lot. Jensen filled in where he could; between prepping for season 15 of Supernatural and running the brewery he’d started with some friends, his time was pretty well occupied.

After Sebastian brooding for a week, Mia decided she’d had enough. It was time for all of them to cheer up and she knew just how to do it. She checked with Jensen and he moved a couple of things around in his schedule to accommodate Mia’s plans and with a smirk, he said

“He’s gonna love this.”

  
  


Sebastian was just finishing up an email in bed when suddenly, his bedroom door burst open and through it first was Melody, who jumped and landed successfully on the bed. She was followed by Mia and Jensen who were grinning as Melody climbed into Sebastian’s arms.

“What’s this?!” He asked, surprised to see them all.

“This is the cheer up Sebastian train and it’s pulling into the station!” Mia exclaimed “Toot, toot!”

“Toot, toot!” Melody echoed.

Sebastian and Jensen laughed at the girl’s antics.

“Oh? And what does this include?” Sebastian managed to ask through his laughter.

“What’s something that we haven’t done in a while but it makes you happy?” Mia asked.

“What I have in mind isn’t G rated,” Sebastian said with a wicked grin on his face “at all.”

“Oh my god,” Mia said and then she looked down at Melody “tell Papa where we’re going.”

“NEW YORK!” Melody exclaimed as she squirmed out of Sebastian’s arms and jumped up and down on the bed. It took a second for the words to sink in as Sebastian looked at Jensen, who nodded.

“We are?” He asked and the three of them nodded.

“After what happened,” Mia told him “I think we could all use some time away as a family. When’s the last time any of us went to New York anyway?”

“Not since the Upfronts and The Met Gala.” Sebastian said, excited. He loved his life in California, but his heart was truly in New York.

“So, it’s time we went back,” Jensen said “we’ll recharge our batteries and spend some time together.”

“I love it,” Sebastian said “When do we leave?”

“Tomorrow!” Melody told him “Papa, I go play in Central Park?”

Sebastian laughed and said

“We can take you to play in Central Park, if you’re good we can see about going to the zoo while we’re at it.”

“ZOO!” Melody exclaimed “And see ALL the animals?!”

The adults laughed and Mia said

“Yes, we’ll go see all of the animals.”

  
  


The next day, the four of them were on a plane to New York and when they landed, they were whisked away to their hotel, a funky little place just outside Manhattan, and once they had gotten settled in, they decided to go eat and attempt to get adjusted to East Coast time. Once they found a restaurant and sat down, they took their time finding something to eat while Melody colored on her menu.

“This is great,” Sebastian said with a grin as he took in the sights and sounds of the city, which he missed dearly “great idea _draga mea_.”

“I had to do something to get you out of your funk.” Mia said and patted his leg “I figured this would do the trick.”

“Papa?” Melody asked

“Yes, _fluturaș_?”Sebastian asked

“You call Mommy that all the time, what does drag a moo mean?” Melody asked, trying to pronounce the Romanian term.

Sebastian smiled widely, trying not to laugh at the rough translation.

“It means “my darling” in Romanian,” Sebastian told her “remember I taught you your colors and numbers in Romanian?”

Melody nodded and went on

“What’s my name mean? Flew to rush?” She asked, doing another rough translation. This time, the adults couldn’t hold in their amusement and they all laughed.

“It means butterfly, also in Romanian.” Sebastian told her “It’s a term of affection.”

“Okay!” She said and went back to coloring.

“From the mouths of babes huh?” Jensen asked with a grin.

“Truly.” Sebastian said and gave Melody a kiss on top of her head.

  
  


The next day they spent out and about in the city, doing some shopping and walking around. That night, after taking Melody to a children’s museum, and to play over in Central Park, Jensen suggested to Mia that she take Sebastian out for some one on one time.

“Are you sure?” Mia asked and he nodded.

“You guys were handed a rough blow, plus I’m kind of tired and I know little bug is too.”

Mia watched as Sebastian scooped up Melody and carried her over to Jensen and Mia, who told him the idea and he grinned.

“I’d like that.” Sebastian said.

The three of them walked back to their hotel where Mia took a second to freshen up while Melody and Jensen settled down with a movie.

  
  


After a little while, Sebastian and Mia went out to a small cafe in the area that Sebastian knew and loved. They sat inside and toward the back of cafe, luckily no one seemed to recognize them or if they did, they didn’t say anything. They settled into a booth with their lattes and a few different snacks to share between them.

“Thank you.” Sebastian told her “For all of this, it’s exactly what I needed.”

Mia nodded and took Sebastian’s hand.

“I needed this too,” She told him “I always feel so guilty when I don’t spend time with you two individually.”

“Hey,” He said and turned her face to his “we knew what we were getting into when this started, there’s one of you and two of us, and we have a kid. There’s a lot of compromising going on around our house.”

She leaned in and kissed him tenderly, his slightly chapped lips overtaking hers as he reciprocated the kiss.

“I love you.” She told him when the kiss ended. He gave her a slight smile and kissed her again.

“I love you too.” He told her.

Later, they headed back to the hotel and found Jensen passed out with Melody tucked safely in his arms, both of them snoozing away. Mia tucked them in and then she and Sebastian went next door to the adjoining room for a drink.

Sebastian threw a couple of shots of bourbon into a glass and handed her one.

“Let’s toast.” She said.

“To what?” He asked.

“Our family.” She told him. He let a grin slide across his face and nodded.

“To our family.” He said and they clinked their glasses together. They both drank some of their bourbon and then Mia set her glass to the side, wrapping her arms around Sebastian’s midsection. He wrapped her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. She kissed his collar bone, right by the hollow of his throat and he groaned.

“ _Draga mea_ ,” he cautioned as she kissed his neck, stretching up to her tip toes “cut that out.”

“You like it.” she said as she kissed along his throat and then back down to the base of his neck. He groaned and set his drink aside.

“Fuck.” he moaned as she planted slow, sensual kisses up to his jaw and then his lips. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed where he gently laid her down and kissed her hard. She ran her fingers through his long, dark locks as he pinned her to the bed. He quickly rid her of her shirt and flung it to the floor, his own shirt following right behind hers. Chest to chest, he quickly caged her in his arms and held her tightly as they kissed. He hauled her up and laid her against the pillows as he pulled back and looked at her, a small smile on his face.

“You okay?” She asked, breathless.

He nodded and pushed her hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ear.

“You were right,” he said gently “this is exactly what I needed.”

She laughed and kissed him sweetly as he wrapped her legs around his waist and then unhooked her bra and tossed it to the floor with their shirts. He popped the button on her jeans and pulled them down and off of her. Left in just her panties, he let his hands skim over her skin as her breath quickened under him. The coolness of the room was in deep contrast with the warmth of his hands as his fingertips barely touched her skin. It was enough, but barely enough all at the same time as she reached for his belt. He bit his lip and nodded as she pulled it loose and then gently kissed her forehead as she unbuckled it and then popped the button on his jeans. She looked up at him and he smoothed her hair out of her face, his fingers so gently touching her face. She turned her head to his touch and he smirked. She shuddered against his touch and bit her lip.

“What's wrong?” she asked him quietly.

“Nothing,” he said “just marveling at the rare beauty I get to call mine.”

A smile crossed her face as a shiver went down her spine and goosebumps broke out across her skin.

“How can I not love a man that says things like that?” she asked with a sigh.

“You haven't heard the half of it.” he told her and kissed her again, working his way down her cheek and to her neck where he grazed his teeth over her skin, making her gasp.

“Sebastian,” she breathed in his ear as she pushed his jeans down to his knees where he kicked them off “please, please.” she begged as he pushed his hardened length into her cloth covered core.

“Please what?” he rasped in her ear.

“I need you.” she murmured as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

“Say,” he panted as he kissed her “say that again.”

She traced her tongue along his lips until he let her in, his tongue massaging over hers.

“I need you,” she repeated once his tongue was back in his mouth “please Sebastian?”

He sighed against her lips and shoved his underwear down and off, grabbing hers in the process.

“You rip these and I'll kick your ass.” she warned him.

“Wouldn't dream of it.” he said with a smirk and tugged her underwear off, shoving it to the side with his. He flicked the swollen head of his cock through her damp folds as she threw her head back and moaned his name, her nails sinking into the back of his neck. He thrust deep inside her and held still so she could adjust to his size.

“Fuck!” she moaned and kissed him, the passion between them overwhelming her as he started to move. He richly pounded into her, the sound of his skin hitting hers echoing through the room as she whined and moaned beneath him.

“Ah, Seb!” She cried as she raked her nails down his back and he growled above her.

The knot in her lower belly tightened as he tugged on her hair and made her look at him, blue eyes burning into grey ones.

“I love you.” He murmured against her mouth as they kissed.

“I love you too,” She told him and kissed him back “I love you so much.”

  
  


Later that night, Sebastian lay in bed with Mia just in his arm's reach while she slept. He let a smile cross his face.

 

He watch as her back gently rose a fell with each breath she took, her eyes were shut and the sheet just barely covered her body he'd been ravaging only thirty minutes before. He gently let his hand caress her hair, the silken locks soft beneath his rough hand.

“Sleep well d _raga mea_ ,” he said quietly and he gently kissed the top of her head.

 


	4. You'll Be Mine and I'll Be Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jensen Ackles x Amelia “Mia” Rogers x Sebastian Stan
> 
> Warnings: SMUUUUUT, so much smut. Tooth rotting fluff, feels, a little angst. 
> 
> A/N: This is the LAST chapter of this mini series!! I really hope you guys have enjoyed it as much as I have had fun writing it, thank you so much for all your love and support with this pet project of mine! As always, I did read through this and any mistakes are mine.

Mia laughed at Jensen’s terrible joke which made him smile. He loved hear her laugh.

“Jensen you’re awful.” She told him as she regained her composure and took a sip of her wine. That evening was their anniversary and Jensen had suggested that they get out of the house and celebrate.

“You love it,” he said and took another bite of his food.

“That doesn’t mean that the joke wasn’t terrible.” She said when she’d finished her sip.

  
  


After dinner, they went for a walk down the street where a bunch of local shops were, just like they used to when they were first dating. They went into a couple of boutiques and found some decorations that they both liked to put in the house.

  
  


On the drive back home, they held hands and she said

“Thanks for taking me out handsome,” and kissed his cheek “I had a really good time.”

“Good,” He said as they stopped at a red light and he kissed the back of her hand “I’m glad you did.”

  
  


When they arrived home, they came in through the garage and set the items they’d purchased in Mia’s office so that she could find a good place for them the next day. They could hear the TV on in the living room so they made their way in that direction. When they arrived, they found both Melody and Sebastian asleep on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in between them. Mia’s heart melted at the sight and Jensen was grinning.

“I’ll get her,” he said quietly “you get him.”

Mia nodded and Jensen scooped up Melody. She didn’t move as he shifted her in his arms, but she did snuggle deeply into his chest.

“Seb,” Mia said as Jensen left the room with Melody “Seb honey, wake up.”

His piercing blue eyes fluttered open and he looked confused at first but then he blinked a few times and he smiled, happy to see her.

“How was your date?” He asked sleepily and pulled her into his lap. She giggled at she straddled him.

“Great,” She said as he wrapped his arms around her waist “we went to that pub off the square and then did some shopping.”

“That right?” He asked with a smirk as he started kissing her neck.

“Mh, Sebastian.” She moaned as she ran her hands through his dark hair. He placed open mouth kisses across her collar bone and chest, then made his way back up to her neck where he nibbled on her flesh, making her gasp and arousal pool in her underwear. She heard footsteps and looked up, seeing Jensen in his pajamas, wearing a smirk.

“Start the after party without me?” He asked as he took in the two of them.

“Not officially,” Sebastian said as he looked up at Mia “want to continue this upstairs?”

She bit her lip and nodded as she crawled off Sebastian’s lap and sauntered over to Jensen as Sebastian tidied up the living room. She wrapped her arms around Jensen’s neck and kissed him, he tasted like blackened chicken and the wine they’d drank at dinner.

He placed his hands on her hips and then picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder as she squealed.

“Jensen!” She exclaimed as he turned around and carried her to her bedroom with Sebastian laughing behind them. “Are you gonna help me or are you just gonna stand there and let him manhandle me?!” She cried as she looked up at Sebastian, who pretended to think it over.

“The second one,” Sebastian said with a wicked grin “though I have to say that I like you getting manhandled. Smack her ass Jay.”

Jensen quickly snapped his big hand over her ass, the cracking sound echoing down the hallway as she attempted to cross her legs, crying out.

“JENSEN!” She hissed “I swear if you wake up Melody, nobody’s getting laid tonight!”

“You’re the one hollerin’,” he said, his Texas drawl coming though “So how about you quit making a fuss and take what I give you?”

“ _Oh shit,_ ” she thought “ _someone’s in the mood to play._ ”

“Yes sir.” She responded “I’ll be quiet.”

“There’s a good girl.” Sebastian purred as they made their way to her bedroom, shutting the door behind them and locking it. Jensen laid her down on the bed and stood over her on his knees.

“Strip, now.” He commanded.

She nodded and went for her blouse when Sebastian piped up.

“Baby, answer when he talks to you.” He said, crossing his large arms over his chest.

“Yes sir.” She answered, looking at Sebastian “Yes sir, I’ll strip.” She said as she looked up at Jensen, his eyes full of an animal like lust.

“Nice and slow there darlin’.” He said, drawing his bottom lip through his teeth.

She unbuttoned her top and let it hang open, her dark, purple and black lace bra just barely showing.

“Take it off.” Sebastian commanded.

“Yes sir.” She said and cast the article of clothing aside and then she shimmied out of her skirt, showing off the matching panties she was wearing, both men biting their lip.

“Fuck sweetheart,” Jensen said, his pajama pants doing little to hide his arousal “you’re such a good girl for us.”

“Only you two.” She breathed as she went to take off her heels.

“Who told you to take those off?” Sebastian asked.

“No one,” she told him “I’m sorry.”

“Leave those on and come over here,” Sebastian said, beckoning her with one finger. She looked at Jensen, who nodded and said

“Listen to Sebastian baby,” as he pressed a kiss on to her lips “do what he says and we’ll give you a reward, won’t we Seb?”

Sebastian nodded as she got off the bed and walked over to Sebastian. He spun her in a slow circle, taking a good, long look at her before letting out a low growl.

“Fucking gorgeous.” He said and took her into his arms, giving her a passion filled kiss. He tasted like popcorn and bourbon as his tongue slid into her mouth. She felt a presence behind her and Jensen’s hands landed on her hips. He smoothed them up her back and to her bra, where he unhooked the strap, the cumbersome garment falling to the floor. Jensen buried one hand in her hair and pulled as her kiss with Sebastian ended. She craned her neck back to kiss Jensen while Sebastian covered her chest and neck with kisses. She moaned into Jensen’s mouth while all of this was going on, she buried a hand in each of their hair, their equally thick locks tangling in her fingers. Sebastian sucked her right nipple into his mouth, his tongue laving over the peak until it hardened. She cried out and Jensen’s thumbs hooked into the waistband of her panties, he pulled them down and off of her as his hand slid around to her front where he dipped his hand into her panties, finding her damp, needy core ready for him.

“Fuck,” Jensen cursed as Sebastian switched to her left nipple, his tongue toying with the hardened nub “she’s fucking wet Seb.”

He pulled back, a wicked grin crossing his lips. He kissed down her chest and belly until he sank to his knees, throwing one of her legs over his shoulder.

“Hold her up Jay,” Sebastian said “I want to have a taste.”

A shudder ran down her spine as Jensen squeezed her breasts in his hands while Sebastian ducked his head down, his tongue swiping through her folds as she cried out.

“Not so loud,” Jensen cautioned in her ear “don’t want any interruptions before we can finish you, do you?”

“No,” she moaned “no sir.”

Sebastian held her legs open as his tongue continued its merciless run through her core.

“Seb!” She breathed “Oh fuck, Seb!”

He growled as he buried his face into her, sucking and licking her core, his teeth just barely grazing her clit as she cried out. Jensen toyed with her nipples, the stiff peaks straining through his fingers as she let out several quick breaths.

“Fuck!” She cried as she bit her lip “oh god, that feels so fucking good!” She gripped each man’s hair again as her hips rolled against Sebastian’s tongue. “Babe, oh fuck me, please fuck me!”

“So hot when you beg,” Jensen rasped in her ear “so fucking hot.”

Sebastian moaned in agreement and pushed his tongue inside her, making her cry out as she pulsed around him. Her quiet moans and sighs were music to their ears as she rocked her hips into Sebastian's face, moaning and whining as she did so, chasing the release she so desperately wanted.

“Please, please!” she begged “Wanna come, can I please come?”

Sebastian nodded, swirling his tongue inside her as she let out one last, lust filled cry as she came and fell back against Jensen's chest.

“Mh, perfect.” Jensen purred in her ear and kissed her temple “Such a good girl for us.”

“Yes she is,” Sebastian said as he kissed his way up her body “a very good girl.”

“What do you want next sweetheart?” Jensen asked as he gently combed his fingers through her hair. She sighed and said

“Jensen, fuck me, while I go down on Sebastian?”

Both men nodded in agreement and all three of them made their way over to the bed where the guys lost their layers.

“May I please take my shoes off?” she asked.

“Yes, you may.” Jensen said as he took off his shirt and then his pajama pants. Sebastian was naked by the time she crawled into the bed and kissed him.

“Hi.” she said with a happy grin, she could still taste herself on his lips.

“Hey yourself.” he said and kissed her back, she kissed down his neck and shoulders, then his chest as she got on all fours and Jensen got behind her on the massive bed. He parted her legs as she kissed Sebastian's muscled stomach and hips. Jensen flicked his cock through her slick folds, making her moan as she reached Sebastian's cock, taking his length into her mouth and sucking on him. He let out a lust filled cry and gripped her hair in his hands, his hips thrusting into her mouth as Jensen pushed inside her, nailing her sweet spot and making her cry out. She rocked between the two men, relishing in the feel of being filled up by both of them. She whined and moaned as they both chased their releases, swearing and praising her as they did. She sucked hard on Sebastian as the knot in her lower belly tightened and she cried out.

“Fuck me harder,” she commanded “both of you.”

They both followed her command, showing her no mercy as they both pounded into her. Jensen's cock felt like it was hitting her cervix while Sebastian's slammed into the back of her throat. She secretly thanked her lucky start for the lack of gag reflex during a time like this.

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” Jensen cried as his hips smacked into her backside, the delicious sound of flesh on flesh echoing in his ears.

“Fuck baby!” Sebastian cried, feeling his balls tighten and his release coming quickly. “Gonna fucking come!” he cried and threw his head back, a lust filled roar coming from his mouth as he let go; thick, hot ropes of his seed filling her mouth. Jensen tightly gripped her hips as she swallowed down everything Sebastian had given her. She popped off of his dick and licked her lips clean as Jensen yanked her up and on to her knees. He wrapped a hand around her throat and growled in her ear

“You like this huh? Us using you like our own little fuck toy?”

“Yes!” she cried “Fuck, I love it!”

He bit down on her neck and then asked

“You dirty girl, so needy you want two cocks filling you up?”

“Fuck, yes, such a dirty little whore.” she moaned and, having recovered, Sebastian got on his knees and started rubbing her clit with two fingers.

“You're our dirty little whore.” he growled and kissed her, tasting his own saltiness on her lips.

“Fuck!” she cried, her body reeling from over stimulation “Gonna, god, AH!!”

“Come for Jensen baby,” Sebastian said “be a good girl.”

Jensen snapped his hand over her mouth as she screamed, coming hard on his cock and squeezing him so tightly that he came too.

  
  


After their romp, Mia lay stretched out between Jensen and Sebastian, her legs in Sebastian's lap and her head on Jensen's shoulder. She had already started to nod off when Sebastian suggested that they turn out the lights. She sleepily nodded and laid down, with Jensen behind her, spooning her and Sebastian holding one of her hands.

  
  


The next morning, Mia awoke to find Sebastian gone, but Jensen still asleep beside her. She looked at her watch and saw that it was nearly after ten and squinted, why on earth had Sebastian not woken her up?

She got up and pulled her pajamas on quickly and quietly so as not to wake Jensen and left the bedroom. She could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen as she made he way down the hallway. When she entered the kitchen, she saw Melody sitting on the counter and watching Sebastian put spread icing on a batch of cinnamon rolls.

“Why you do it like that Papa?” Melody asked.

“Mommy likes extra frosting on her cinnamon rolls.” Sebastian explained as he dipped the butter knife back into the container. Mia watched as he added a little more frosting to one roll and then she asked

“Papa, can I have my cinnamon roll?”

“You may,” Sebastian told her “make sure you eat some eggs too.”

Mia cleared her throat and they both looked up with smiled on their faces.

“Morning Mommy!” Melody exclaimed and she climbed off on the counter and ran to her mother. Mia scooped her up and kissed her cheek.

“Good morning little bug,” Mia said “what're you two doing in here?”

“We make breakfast,” Melody told her “Papa let me help with the cinnamon rolls.”

“He did?” Mia asked “Where you a good helper?”

“She was,” Sebastian said as Mia made her way over to him and kissed him “she helped me put them on the pan.”

“And an extra frosting one for me?” Mia asked and both Sebastian and Melody nodded.

  
  


A short while later, Jensen woke up and made his way to the coffee pot, his usual first stop in the morning. Still half asleep, he barely noticed that breakfast had been made, save for the smell of bacon that got his attention. He could see Melody, Sebastian and Mia from the kitchen, sitting out on the back porch. The doors to the house were open and he could hear the waves crashing on the beach. He watched as he sipped his coffee and prepared his plate, Melody was babbling about something while Sebastian and Mia listened. Amused, Jensen took a few more sips of coffee before joining them.

“Morning.” he said as he came out on to the back porch.

“Daddy!” Mia exclaimed and got up from her seat to go sit in Jensen's lap.

“You're among the land of the living.” Mia teased as she pushed a piece of bacon into her mouth.

“Barely after last night.” Jensen said, giving her a knowing look. Mia's cheeks went red and Sebastian grinned as he took a sip of coffee from his mug.

  
  


That afternoon, the three of them spent at the brewery Jensen had started with his friends. It was a thriving, local place that offered a playground for kids, tours and plenty of samples for the adults and a couple of food trucks that came through regularly so that they always had a rotating menu. Melody had so much fun playing with the other kids while the three adults drank beer and signed autographs for fans. When their day was done, they made their way home as Sebastian answered a phone call.

“Hold on, I'll put you on speaker.” he told the person and then looked in the backseat “Mia, it's Renee.”

Renee was their adoption lawyer and had been diligently working to find them a child since they had resumed their search a few days ago.

“Okay, you're on speaker.” Sebastian told her

“Hey Renee, what's up?” Mia asked

“I have some good news,” Renee said “we have a baby!”

Mia's heart damn near dropped into her stomach.

“Really?!” Mia asked

“Yes really!” Renee said “It's a boy and he'll be born in about six weeks.”

“Where was this couple a few weeks ago?” Sebastian asked.

“They recently decided to place their child for adoption,” Renee said “they're a perfect match for you guys, they already signed the contract and everything so you guys are ready to go.”

Mia gasped and asked

“Can we be there when the baby is born?”

“The baby is in Vail, Colorado so if you guys can make it there in six weeks, you certainly can.”

Sebastian and Mia looked at each other and then he said

“We'll check our schedules, but that shouldn't be a problem.”

“I'll send you guys some more information, but I just wanted to give you guys the good news first.” Renee said and Mia was nearly in tears.

  
  


_Six weeks later......_

  
  


Sebastian and Mia paced in the private room they'd been given, the mother of their child was in labor and they were anxiously awaiting the arrival of their son.

“A boy,” Mia said “A baby boy all for us.”

“They can still back out,” Sebastian said “contracts don't mean shit.”

“Babe,” Mia told him and placed a hand on his arm and he stopped pacing “I know you're anxious, but I know this is it. In my heart, I know this is our son.”

Sebastian sighed and wrapped her in his arms.

“I can't believe,” he said, his voice strained “not until we're holding him together.”

“I know,” she told him “I understand, but I know it in my gut that this is our baby.”

Sebastian kissed her forehead and said

“I hope you're right.”

  
  


Hours later, there was a knock at the door and a kind faced nurse came through it, smiling.

“Good news,” she told them “he's here and he's healthy.”

“What,” Mia asked “what's his weight, his length?”

“Seven pounds, eight ounces and nineteen and a half inches long,” she said “they're cleaning him up now and then they'll send him down.”

She gave each of them a nod and left the room as Mia nearly exploded with joy. After what felt like an eternity, the same nurse reappeared with a small bundle of blankets in her arms.

“Here he is,” she said “This is your son.”

“Oh my god, he's tiny!” Mia said in a quiet, excited voice so as not to startle or scare the little one. The nurse handed him over and Mia immediately sat in a rocker as Sebastian looked over her shoulder. The bundle moved and a small, pink face emerged from beneath the hat and blanket as a tiny hand extended forward. The baby made small grunt and briefly opened his eyes before going back to sleep.

“Hello there little boy,” Mia said with tear filled eyes “it's so nice to finally meet you.”

Sebastian's grin was wide, his heart was racing as he put his finger into the baby's hand, just as he'd done when Melody was tiny. The baby immediately gripped his finger and the faintest smile crept over his tiny face.

“Oh my god,” Sebastian breathed “he's beautiful.”

Mia lifted up the baby's tiny hat and revealed wisps of reddish blonde hair and she kissed the top of the baby's head.

“Welcome to our family, Jeremiah.” she told the baby.

  
  


Bringing home baby Jeremiah proved to be more of a challenge than either Sebastian or Mia had anticipated. They couldn't fly with an infant that young, so they had no choice but to drive from Vail, Colorado back to Oceanside, California where they lived. At nearly a fourteen hour drive, they had decided to break it up into a few day's trip, driving through five national parks and four states; they considered it an extended vacation and a time to get to know Jeremiah. He was surprisingly an easy traveler for a newborn. He barely cried, except for when his diaper was too wet or he was hungry, other than that, he mostly just slept while the adults took shifts driving and feeding the new addition.

When they finally arrived back in Oceanside, Jensen and Melody were there to greet Mia and Sebastian at the garage door, both of them excited to see the three person crew in the car. They made their way into the house and set the baby seat down so Melody could see her new brother.

“Brother?” Melody asked and pointed to the baby.

“Yes,” Mia told her “Melody, this is your little brother, Jeremiah.”

“Jeremiah,” Melody echoed and then kissed his forehead “Mommy, I hold?”

“You can hold him, but you have to be very still okay?” Mia asked.

“I stay still.” Melody declared and made her way over to the couch. Mia unloaded Jeremiah from his seat and asked

“You ready to meet your sister baby boy?” to Jeremiah and then carried him over to where Melody was sitting. She placed Jeremiah's head in Melody's lap and asked “What do you think? Do you like your brother?”

“Mommy,” Melody said “you go get brother from hospital? Daddy said so.”

“Daddy's right,” Mia told her “that's where babies are born.”

“But Mommy, where did he come from?” Melody asked “Where's his Mommy and Daddy?”

“Papa and I are his Mommy and Daddy,” Mia explained “so that's they he's your brother.”

“I big sister now?” Melody asked.

“Yes, you're a big sister now, so you're gonna help me right?” Mia asked

“I help?” Melody asked and Mia nodded “I good helper Mommy, I help with brother.”

“Thank you sweet girl, we can't do it without you okay?” Mia reminded her.

“I go play now?” Melody asked and all three adults laughed.

“Yes, you can go play,” Mia said “besides, I think Daddy wants to hold Jeremiah for a bit.”

“Daddy, your turn!” Melody chirped. Once she was off the couch, Jensen took her place and held the little boy in his arms.

“Hey big boy,” Jensen cooed “look at you, finally we've got some man power in this house.”

Mia rolled her eyes and said

“You've been evenly matched until three days ago.”

“We've got someone on our side, right Seb?” Jensen asked and Sebastian laughed.

“Yes we do.” Sebastian said and he sat beside Jensen, admiring his son. Jensen's heart swelled, he couldn't believe that after nearly 3 years of searching, Mia and Sebastian finally had exactly what they wanted; a little baby to call their own.

“He's big,” Jensen commented “to think he was seven pounds a few days ago.”

“Well Porky here eats like a horse,” Mia warned “so if you wanted a linebacker, I think you've got one.”

“The NCAA should be knocking down the door any minute now.” Jensen joked “And he's a read head? Oh boy, he's gonna a handful.”

“But he's our handful,” Sebastian reminded Jensen “finally.”

“Yeah, finally.” Jensen said and looked at Mia who was grinning wildly.

“All my boys together,” she said softly with tears in her eyes “god I love this.”

 

 

 


End file.
